No todo es blanco o negro
by Isha'Bell
Summary: No todo es blanco o negro, sino que existen infinidad de matices grises, y los matices grises no son malos si sabemos verlos como un camino necesario que nos aparte del negro y nos ayude a llegar al blanco. OS basado en otra historia de mi imaginación.


_**Declaimer****: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es de mi imaginación completamente no esta permitida su publicación en otro lugar sin mi permiso**_

_**Este OS fue creado (Febrero/2011) con el fin de participar en un concurso pero ya que el concurso cerro me he dedicado en ambientarlo con un poco del mundo Twilight, asi que no se asusten si ven el nombre de otro personaje que no pertenezca a Twilight y discúlpenme si encuentran algun error ortografico o de sentido.**_

**_Sin mas preámbulos..._.**

* * *

**_No todo es blanco o negro_  
**

* * *

Apoyé las dos manos sobre el capo, y agradecí que el auto tuviera buenos frenos. De lo contrario el conductor no hubiera sido capaz de detenerse a tiempo antes de arrollarme. Y todo lo que había logrado en los últimos meses hubiera acabado en solo segundos. Pero tenía que llegar, las puertas del edificio al otro lado de la avenida parecían invitarme a desafiar la física. Sabía que no había tiempo, pero aun así tenía que intentarlo.

El ascensor no era una opción, tendrían que tomar los nueves pisos por las escaleras. En el último tramo, habría jurado que mis piernas no lo soportarían, pero logré abrir la puerta del apartamento y cruzar la sala justo a tiempo para ver a Renesmee caer por los aires desde la terraza.

"¡Noooooo!" grité.

Me acerqué corriendo a la terraza aunque ya sabía que el tiempo se había acabado.

Renesmee mi mejor amiga- casi hermana- yacía muerta en la acera delante de las puertas del edificio, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Mientras los minutos pasaban veía como la gente y el portero se acercaban a ver lo que había sucedido, yo me sentía en estado de shock, no me movía, no parpadeaba, solo veía su cuerpo tendido en el piso y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado y como la vida se nos puede terminar en tan solos unos minutos.

No sabía cómo se le pudo ocurrir hacerse esto, o mejor dicho ¡hacernos esto!

Nosotras fuimos amigas desde que ella empezó a ir a mi mismo colegio, ya que se había mudado con sus tíos, a causa de que sus abuelos que era con los que había vivido antes, habían muerto en un incendio. Cuando nos hicimos amigas inseparables me enteré que desde muy pequeña había sufrido, primero su madre murió al momento de tenerla a ella, después la muerte de su padre 6 años después en un tiroteo en un banco –el era policía-, otros 6 años después a la edad de 12 años la muerte de sus abuelos, sus tíos, bueno en realidad su tía y primos no la trataban bien, su tía a causa de que en el testamento de sus abuelos (los cuales eran ricos hasta la médula) le había dejado todo a ella y nada a su tía y primos, solo porque eran unos caprichosos consentidos que no aguantaban que ella tuviera más atención. Sé que su vida tenía un toque de cenicienta como ella misma decía, pero no podíamos hacer nada para cambiarla, bueno eso creímos nosotras.

* * *

**6 años atrás**

-Por favor Bella, tienes que acompañarme-

-Lo siento mucho Nessie, pero sabes que yo no les caigo bien a tu "Familia". Y ahora menos con el notición que le darás- le dije desde la cocina mientras preparaba el almuerzo.

-¡Isabella Marie Swam tienes que acompañarme!-

-¡He dicho que no! Y punto Renesmee- dije mientras iba a la sala a enfrentarme cara a cara con ella – Nessie sabes que te quiero mucho, pero odio ir a casa de tus tíos-

Nessie estaba sentada en el sofá más grande de la sala, con los pies arriba y su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, desde allí me miraba con ojos tristes y un pucherito de perrito regañado.

-Ok, no si no quieres ir no importa- con las mismas se levantó y se fue directo al cuarto que le había dado para cuando se quedara a dormir aquí; que era la mayor parte del tiempo, prácticamente tenía todas sus pertenencias aquí.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que Nessie se había encerrado en su cuarto, no aguantaba cuan ella hacía eso, sabía que cuando ella hacía eso se sentía triste o enfadada, no podía soportar verla así, por eso haría cualquier cosa por que estuviera bien.

-Dios! uno de estos días esta niña va hacer que mate a alguien solo por ella-

Fui a la cocina por un paquete de galletas oreo de chocolate y dos vasos con merengada, esta era la mejor medicina que teníamos para los momentos de caprichos, ya que algo me decía que se había encerrado.

Me dirigí al cuarto y comprobé la cerradura, y claro como había dicho la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Sam abre la puerta por favor!- dije tocando la puerta.

-NO-

-¡RENESMEE!-

-¡He dicho que NO QUIERO!-

Definitivamente con esta niña no se podía por la buena, momento de sacar la artillería pesada

-¡Nessie abre que traigo galletas y merengada!-

-¡NO QUIERO!-

-Entonces me las llevare y se las daré a Teo cuando venga-

Me di la vuelta y empecé a contar 3, 2, 1; y escuche como abría la puerta.

_-¡SI!- dije en mi mente con una sonrisa de victoria._

-Entra- dijo a recostada a la puerta.

Puse la bandeja arriba del escritorio y me senté en la silla de este.

Arriba del escritorio en la pared había un corcho donde tenía muchos dibujos, cosas que a ella le gusta dibujar en los momentos que estaba triste –muy pocos eran de cuando está feliz-, paisajes, ríos, bosques, etc.; lo que me dejó fuera de base fue el dibujo como de cuatro personas, aunque solo se veían como sombras.

Estaba a punto de agarrarlo pero Nessie vino y cerró el libro de dibujos.

-¿Nessie y ese dibujo?-

-Algo sin importancia- agarro el cuaderno y lo guardó en la primera gaveta del escritorio, tomó un vaso y varias galletas y se fue a sentar en la cama.

No sabía que decirle, se veía de lejos que le afectó que le dijera que no la acompañaría, no es que ella fuera siempre así y que pareciera alguien caprichosa, si no que ella lo que estaba era falta de cariño, siempre he pensado que al tratarla con brusquedad o de alguna manera que ella se sintiera rechazada, se aislaría del mundo y caería en una depresión total que nadie podría salvarla de eso.

-Nessie sabes que tu eres mi mejor amiga, que te quiero casi como una hermana verdad?-

-Sí, lo se-

Me acerqué a la cama, me senté junto a ella y la abracé.

-Nessie pero también tienes que saber que en algún momento de nuestras vidas nos vamos a separar, no es que nos dejemos de ver y eso, si no que nos casaremos y cada una tendrá una vida diferente- escuchaba mientras temblaba y sollozaba – no llores linda –

Luego de un rato se levanto, se limpió las lagrimas y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-Sabes que eres la mejor amiga y hermana que alguien podría tener en todo el mundo verdad?-

-Si lo sé- me dió un golpe en el brazo y nos echamos a reír como unas locas.

2 semanas después de eso, salimos de la oficina de su abogado. Nessie había recibido una carta sobre que tenía que ir a firmar los papeles de que por fin todo lo que le habían dejado sus abuelos lo podía utilizar con libertad ya que hace unas semanas atrás había cumplido los 18. Al final me rendí y la acompañé a casa de sus tíos a buscar el resto de sus cosas y como darle las "gracias" por su "hospitalidad" y bla bla bla como yo le decía. Verle las caras a sus tíos y primos no tenía precio, una vez que a su tía se le pasó el shock le dijo un pocotón de insultos a ella, a sus abuelos y a sus padres, si hasta le quiso pegar, pero yo me metí y la salvé de ese golpe, creo que le dió tanto miedo que se quedó callada y nos dejo ir tranquilas, ja nadie se mete con Bella Yanicelli.

* * *

**Casi 6 años después**

No supimos mas nada de sus tíos y primos desde esa vez en su casa, Nessie ingresó a la universidad a estudiar diseño grafico en la cual le iba excelente, y a mí, bueno me aceptaron para estudiar medicina, la cual me tenía estresada.

Estábamos a pocos meses de graduarnos y a pocas semanas de San Valentín. En estos últimos meses el mejor amigo de Nessie, Edward, (en la universidad consiguió un gran grupo de amigos) había empezado a pedirme que saliera con él, ella me decía que le diera una oportunidad pero cada vez que me lo decía sus ojos se les ponían triste, y un día que entre a su cuarto a buscar unas cosas, arriba de su escritorio habían puros dibujos de Edward, empecé a pensar y me di cuenta que Nessie estaba enamorada de él, cuando él la miraba ella se sonrojaba, o cuando ella lo miraba a él, a ella se iluminaban los ojos.

Por eso decidí que no le daría ninguna oportunidad porque eso sería romperle el corazón a mi hermana aunque yo muriera por Edward.

Por fin llego el 14 de febrero, me desperté con unos ánimos de muerte, no quería hacer nada, gracias a dios no tenía que ir al hospital. Últimamente he tenido unos sueños muy raros sobre 2 parejas hablando y diciendo que ella tenía poco tiempo, siempre que me iban a decir el nombre me despertaba sudando y llorando.

Hace poco tuvimos que llevar a Nessie al hospital por que se empezó a sentirse mal, le daba fiebre, tenia escalofríos y no quería comer nada, aunque yo pensara que era gripe y le diera medicina no se mejoró, la llevamos al doctor y ellos también diagnosticaron gripe, le dieron unas medicinas que la hicieron sentir mejor, gracias a dios.

Estaba en mis cavilaciones cuando sentí que tocaban la puerta. Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que eran las 7 de la mañana.

-¿Por dios quien será a esta hora?- dije mientras me ponía una bata y me dirigía hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla me encontré con un repartidor.

-Bueno días, ¿se encuentra la señorita Yanicelli?-

-Si soy yo-

-Aquí le mandan este paquete- dijo, entregándome una caja grande con motivo de corazones- y un ramo de flores que ya se las subo-

Puse la caja arriba de la mesa del comedor y me fue otra vez a la puerta a esperar al repartidor, que regresó con un enorme ramo de tulipanes rojos y blancos.

Me entregó el ramo, me hizo firmar unos papeles, le di una propina y luego se fue.

Llené un jarrón con agua y puse las flores, las cuales desprendían un rico olor. Cuando detallé vi que en el medio había una sola rosa roja la cual agarré y me puse a buscar la tarjeta, estaba escrita con letra legible.

_**"Los tulipanes blancos significan tu hermosura.**_

_**Los tulipanes rojos significan el amor que te declaro**_

_**Y la sola rosa roja tiene es un poco de ambos**_

_**El amor que te tengo y tu belleza que única"**_

_**-Edward-**_

No podía creer que esto lo había enviado Edward, mi cara seguro que en estos momentos no tenia precio.

Busqué la caja y me senté con ella en el sillón de la sala. En su interior había una caja de chocolates, un peluche de un angelito con un corazón que decía LOVE, una cadena de plata con varios corazones, uno abajo del otro, y otra pequeña tarjeta.

**_"Sé que estos son regalos comunes, pero cada uno tiene un significado._**

**_Los chocolates, tu dulzura; la cadena, que puedes tener todos los corazones y todo el amor que desees y en el pequeño peluche encontrarás a alguien que te cuidará y velará por ti en todos momentos posibles_**

**_Bella por favor sal conmigo hoy en la noche"_**

**_-Edward-_**

-¿Bella que haces?-

-Nada- respondí nerviosa guardando todo.

-No parece como nada- dijo Renesmee acercándose al mueble, miro las cosas dentro de la caja y las flores – Uhhh Bella te lo tenias bien escondidito, quien es tu admirador secreto-

-Esteee- no sabía que responderle.

-Mira una tarjeta- saco la tarjeta de la caja y se la puso a leer.

-¡Nessie espera!- no me dio tiempo de quitarle la tarjeta.

Mientras la leía su sonrisa cada vez crecía mas, pero me di cuenta que al final sus ojos se pusieron tristes, y su sonrisa disminuyó.

-Edward- susurró – Oh Bella que bien, me imagino que le dirás que sí. Espero que lo pases bien- se levanto y fue rumbo a su cuarto.

-¡Nessie espera!- fue corriendo tras ella y la agarré por un brazo – Nessie yo no…-

-No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien- se soltó de mi brazo y se encerró en su cuarto.

Me fui de nuevo a la sala y me volví a sentar en el sillón. No podía dejar que Nessie estuviera triste. Había tomado una decisión.

Fui al cuarto y agarré el celular, lo busqué en la agenda y le di a llamar.

-Hola?... si soy yo…bien… mira te espero en una hora en el café de la esquina… ok… nos vemos chao-

No tenía ni cinco minutos de haber llegado cuando el entró por la puerta.

-Hola Bella, espero que te hallan gustado mis regalos- dijo dándome un beso en el cachete- ya decidiste, ¿saldrás conmigo?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si muchas gracias por los regalos Edward, me gustaron mucho. Pero lo de salir, bueno lo siento mucho… pero no- dije con la mirada gacha.

-Pero… ¿por qué?- pregunto con tono triste.

-Lo siento pero… no… no puedo- mis ojos y mi corazón están a punto de morir.

-Pero Bella…-

-Lo siento- lo corté, ni siquiera lo miré a la cara, me levanté rápido de la mesa, dejé un billete y me fui corriendo.

Cuando llegué a la casa, me encerré en el cuarto y me puse a llorar. Estuve como tres horas llorando, pero al final decidí que seguiría adelante y no me dejaría decaer por esto.

Fui a la cocina por un poco de agua y me di cuenta que Nessie estaba en la terraza.

-¿Nessie?- me fue acercando a ella y la abracé por la espalda.

-Pensé que te estarías arreglando para salir con Edward-

-No saldré con él, le dije que no Nessie-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que se que te gusta, y no dejaré que eso nos separe-

-¡Oh Bella no debiste hacer eso!- se volteó y me abrazó- a mi no me gusta- la abracé de vuelta y estuvimos así por mucho rato.

-Nessie sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y no podría dejar que nada nos separara- le dije mientras le sobaba la espalda- no llores pequeña, eso es solo pasajero-

-No lloro, y te repito no me gusta-

-No tienes porque negármelo tonta, que no te de miedo esconder tus sentimientos y tus lagrimas de mi. Aparte siento mi camisa mojada, se que estas llorando-

-Bella yo no estoy llorando- cuando levanto su cara me di cuenta que no eran lagrimas lo que me mojaba la camisa, si no la sangre que salía de su nariz.

-Oh por dios Nessie tu nariz sangra- ella se tocó y observo sus manos llenas de sangre, cuando levantó la vista vi sus ojos llenos de miedo. No me dió tiempo de hacer nada ya que de un momento a otro se desmayó.

Llamé al hospital para que mandaran una ambulancia –la cual estuvo aquí en menos de 5 min-.

Tenía miedo, ya habían pasado 2 horas y no sabía nada de Nessie, me tenían de los nervios.

-Familiares de la Señorita Black– dijo el doctor mientras se acercaba.

-Dígame que tiene doctor, yo…yo soy su hermana-

-Por favor a acompáñeme a mi consultorio-

-Bueno señorita no le voy a mentir…- el espacio que dejó no me dio buena espina- su hermana tiene una enfermedad muy grave…tiene leucemia-

Mi mente no retenía la información, no podía creer que mi mejor amiga casi hermana tuviera leucemia. Sabía que esta enfermedad era muy fuerte y complicada, no sabía como íbamos a poder superar esto, pero tendría que hacer todo lo posible.

Entre al cuarto de Nessie, y la vi acostada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Muchas mejor gracias- en ningún momento me volteó a ver.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo que sabias verdad- respiró profundamente y me miró.

-Si Bella lo sabía desde hace mucho, esta enfermedad no es hereditaria, pero digamos que todas las mujeres en mi familia la han tenido- mi cara debía de haber mostrado mi confusión por que dio un largo suspiro- ven siéntate conmigo y te contaré

Ella me dió un lado en la cama y me recosté allí.

-La familia Black ha existido desde hace muchas generaciones atrás, nuestro propósito en esta vida era que una mujer de esa generación fuera el Ángel guardián de alguna persona que estuviera en peligro de morir, lo que pasaba era que depende de lo que iba a hacer su destino final ahora era el de nosotros, si la atropellaban a nosotros no atropellaban, si tenía que ser asesinada a nosotros nos asesinaban, así sucesivamente-

-O sea que tu enfermedad en realidad ¿sería mía?, ¿por qué no me dijiste todo desde el principio? ¿Y por qué yo?-

-Bueno digamos que si, y no te lo dije porque se supone que nunca debías de enterarte, pero en toda la historia es la primera vez que alguna de nosotras tiene una relación tan estrecha con la persona asignada, y tú, fuiste la elegida porque…bueno digamos que mi jefe ve todo– me pico el ojo al final con una gran sonrisa.

-Por dios Nessie ni en los momentos más críticos estas triste-

-A si me quieres-

-Nessie ¿cuál es mi meta en esta vida?-

-Eso no te lo puedo decir-

-Ok no te voy a insistir, lo que si vamos a hacer es luchar por esta enfermedad juntas por que se que la podremos superar-

-Bella…-

-No Renesmee ninguna Bella, vas a ver que lo lograremos y no te tendrás que ir-

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que Nessie me dijo todo, los tratamientos de la leucemia iban muy bien, ya casi no se notaba, aunque todavía tenia que ir al hospital unas ves a la semana a chequeo, yo seguía investigando sobre la enfermedad a ver que podíamos hacer para que se curara rápido. Hoy era 6 de julio, el cumpleaños número 24 de Nessie y le íbamos a hacer una fiesta en el disco que abrieron hace poco cerca del apartamento.

Está terminando unos papeles en el consultorio cuando de repente me empecé a sentir mal y me desmayé.

Estaba en un cuarto pintado todo de blanco, sentada en el medio de la habitación, al fondo había una puerta podía escuchar unos pasos acercándose.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron las 2 parejas que siempre veía en mis sueños, cada pareja se puso enfrente de mí.

-Hola Bella- dijo la mujer más joven – no te preocupes no te haremos daño solo queremos decirte que ya es hora –

-¿hora de qué?- todos se miraron entre si, como decidiendo si terminarme de contar o no. La mujer más viejita camino hacia mí y me tomó la mano.

-Querida Bella, es hora de que nuestra niña vuelva con nosotros a donde pertenece-

La miraba sin comprender hasta que la miré bien a la cara y reconocí que era la abuela de Nessie Mis ojos se aguaron al comprender.

-No…- mi voz temblaba – no me la pueden quitar, ella es mi mejor amiga, es mi hermana-

-Lo siento Bella… lo sentimos mucho, pero en el fondo sabes que no podemos hacer nada- mis ojos cada vez se ponían mas borrosos por las lagrimas, hasta un punto donde vi todo negro de nuevo.

Me desperté sobresaltada y mire el reloj, faltaban 10 para las 6. No sé porque me acorde de cuando éramos niñas y Nessie me dijo que no le gustaban los 6, traían mala suerte; pero algo me decía que tenía que llegar antes de las 6 a casa.

* * *

**Presente**

Bueno ya sabrán que no llegue a tiempo y que perdí a mi mejor amiga, hermana y Ángel guardián.

Estaba desbastada, los días que siguieron no fueron mucho mejor.

Edward me apoyaba en todo lo que podía, había días que esté se quedaba en casa porque yo me volvía caer en la depresión.

Estaba acostada en la cama de Nessie mirando todo lo que habían sido sus pertenencias cuando entro una ráfaga de viento por la ventana y voló todo lo que había encima del escritorio.

Me apresuré a cerrar la ventana, y me puse a arreglar todas las hojas, mientras las iba arreglando me iba dando cuenta de todo los dibujos y fotos que había hecho, la mayoría de las fotos eran de todos nosotros. Al final de todo vi una carta con mi nombre escrito, inmediatamente reconocí la letra de Nessie; me senté en la cama y abrí la carta.

**_Querida Bella:_**

**_Si estás leyendo esto significa que ya no estoy contigo, pero recuerda que aunque no esté en cuerpo estoy en alma, en tu corazón._**

**_Por favor cuídate, no hagas ninguna locura por mí, acuérdate de tu oportunidad, sigue adelante, cumple tus sueños, se una gran doctora, todos esperamos que seas alguien en la vida._**

**_Acuérdate lo que una vez hablamos, las cosas no son sólo blancas o negras, no todo es un sí rotundo o un no contundente. Hay un sinfín de matices grises que no siempre son fáciles de entender o incluso aceptar. Que la vida no es sencilla para nadie y en muchas oportunidades uno no hace lo que quiere, sino lo que puede. Es aquí donde empezamos a encontrar los grises. Pero no son malos los grises si sabemos verlos como un camino necesario que nos aparte del negro y nos ayude a llegar al blanco._**

**_Por eso se fuerte y cumple todas tus metas como puedas._**

**_Sabes que siempre estaremos unidas por un vínculo muy especial aunque no esté. Cuídate y se feliz._**

**_Con amor tú hermana, amiga y Ángel Guardián_**

**_ Renesmee Black_**

Mis lágrimas no paraban de salir. Pero había tomado una decisión y seguiría adelante. Que aunque Nessie no esté aquí todavía me da ese empujón que me faltaba.

* * *

**Años después **

Se preguntarán que paso conmigo.

Al final seguí adelante, salí con Edward y 2 años después me pidió matrimonio, nos casamos y tenemos 2 hermosos morochos, un niño llamado Alexander y una niña a la que llamamos Renesmee o Nessie. Me gradué como doctora y me especialice en oncología. Todas las cosas de arte de Nessie las pusimos en un cuarto especial de la galería de Edward, ahí yacían muchos de sus recuerdos, otros los doné o me los quedé yo.

El mas especial de los recuerdos es aquella carta que me dejó la cual guardo en una parte especial de mi corazón.

_**Recuerden: No todo es blanco o negro, sino que existen infinidad de matices grises, y los matices grises no son malos si sabemos verlos como un camino necesario que nos aparte del negro y nos ayude a llegar al blanco.**_

* * *

**Fin**

**Espero que les gustara... Besos, abrazos y Review **

**Isa Da Costa**


End file.
